mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie — jedna z głównych postaci serii filmów My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Przypomina jedną z bohaterek serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia” o tym samym imieniu. Historia Przed poznaniem Twilight Pinkie Pie poznała Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Fluttershy podczas festynu dla pierwszoklasistów w Liceum Canterlot. Od początku wykazywała się ogromną energią. Była wszechstronnie utalentowana i każde szkolne kółko chciało mieć ją za członka, ale Pinkie nie mogła na nic się zdecydować, bo nic nie interesowało dość mocno. W końcu wpada na pomysł, że będzie sprawiała radość innym. Podczas meczu szkolnej drużyny w piłkę nożną rozdaje wraz z Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack sztuczne uszy dla kibiców, aby wsparli dopingiem grających.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Pewnego dnia, przez Sunset Shimmer Pinkie Pie pomyślała, że dostała SMS-a od Fluttershy, mówiącego, żeby zrobiła huczną imprezę na aukcji na rzecz zwierząt, podczas gdy miało to być spokojne wydarzenie. Dziewczyny przez długi czas nie były świadome nieporozumienia celowo wywołanego przez kogoś o niecnych zamiarach i zerwały ze sobą kontakt. Poznanie Twilight thumb|left|Spotkanie Twilight i Pinkie PiePinkie Pie zajmowała się organizacją Jesiennego Balu, w tym między innymi dekorowaniem sali. Poznała Twilight Sparkle, gdy ta chciała zapisać się jako kandydatka na Księżniczkę Balu. Co ciekawe, w rozmowie z nią sugeruje, że w świecie ludzi jest gdzieś lokalna wersja Twilight. Następnego dnia, za sprawą przybyłej z innego świata dziewczyny, godzi się z Fluttershy, wyjaśniając nieporozumienie. Postanawia pomóc nowej dziewczynie obalić Sunset Shimmer. Pierw piosenką przekonują szkołę do zjednoczenia się. Choć elektorat został zdobyty, to przez Snipsa i Snailsa bal został przełożony na inny dzień. Było to nie do zaakceptowania dla Twilight, toteż wyjawia prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu. Było to o tyle ułatwione, że Pinkie Pie wszystko jakimś cudem wszystko zgadła, nie mając żadnych konkretnych dowodów, co już tylko potwierdził Spike (a gadającemu psu raczej ciężko byłoby nie uwierzyć w tej kwestii). Później pomaga w uprzątnięciu sali gimnastycznej, aż w końcu, już na balu tuż po koronacji, pokonują ostatecznie Sunset Shimmer w demonicznej formie. Wszystkie żegnają się z przybyłą z Equestrii księżniczką Twilight Sparkle i obiecują pokazać Sunset Shimmer, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Dalsze losy thumb|left|Pinkie Pie i jej transformacja w Rainbow RocksJest perkusistką w założonym przez nią i jej przyjaciółki zespole The Rainbooms. W jednym z klipów promocyjnych do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Pinkie on the One jest pokazane, jak Rainbow Dash odkrywa, że Pinkie idealnie nadaje się do tej roli. Wygląd Na co dzień thumb|right|Fryzura Pinkie nigdy się nie zmieniaWygląd Pinkie Pie nawiązuje do kucyka z siostrzanej serii. Ma bujne różowe loki, jasnoróżową skórę i niebieskie oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę z różowym serduszkiem, niebieskim bolerkiem oraz jasnoróżową spódniczkę z wizerunkiem trzech baloników, nawiązujących do jej znaczka z serialu, zawiązaną wokół talii fioletowym paskiem, związanym na prawym boku w kokardę. Na rękach nosi błękitne bransoletki. Nosi na nogach błękitne kozaki z białymi sznurówkami i różowymi kokardkami. Posiada również różowy plecak z trzema balonikami: jednym żółtym i dwoma niebieskimi. Jesienny bal thumb|left|Można przyjrzeć się ubraniu Pinkie PiePinkie Pie na jesienny bal założyła suknię od swojej przyjaciółki - Rarity. Ma na sobie błękitną bluzkę bez ramiączek. Na biodrach ma żółty pasek w kształcie kokardki. Jej spódniczka ma dwa odcienie fioletowego - jaśniejszy to fiołkowy, natomiast ciemniejszy to ametystowy. Pinkie ma duże buty do kolan, a na górze żółty pasek z różową kokardką. Buty są w kolorze fioletowego, jednak bardziej przybliżony kolor jest do ametystowego. Jej buty mają obcas. Na włosach ma błękitny kapelusz z żółtą kokardką. Ma też na ręku dwie niebieskie bransoletki. Rainbow Rocks [[Plik:EG RR Pinkie Pie podczas przemiany..png|thumb|right|Pinkie w Rainbow Rocks]] W filmie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie ma na sobie strój uszyty przez Rarity. Góra ma kolor różowy z ciemniejszymi ramionkami. Na środku bluzki znajduje się duże, niebieskie serce. Niżej widzimy czarny pas. Jeszcze niżej widzimy jasnoniebieską spódniczkę z naszytymi różowymi, niebieskimi oraz żółtymi balonikami. Dalej widzimy rajstopy w dwóch kolorach: fioletowym na prawej nodze oraz różowym na lewej. Na samym dole widoczne są niebieskie buty z wysokim obcasem w kształcie różowego serca. Na środku stopy widzimy niebieski pasek z żółtym sercem na środku. Dodatkowo, po przemianie w hybrydę kucyka i człowieka, ma ona niebieskie oraz fioletowe pasemka na całej długości włosów. Piosenka Friendship Through the Ages W klipie promocyjnym Friendship Through the Ages ma na sobie jeszcze inną sukienkę. Góra jest fioletowa, a pofalowany dół ma kolor niebieski i różowy. Ma na sobie również żółte leginsy w białe, zielone, fioletowe i niebieskie kropeczki. Nosi różowe szpilki z niebieskimi kokardkami z tyłu. Uszy przyozdobione są żółtymi kolczykami w kształcie gwiazdek. Na obydwu rękach ma dwie żółte, kwadratowe bransoletki, a na szyi ciemnofioletowy naszyjnik z różowym serduszkiem. Uczesana jest w karbowaną kitkę z żółtymi, niebieskimi i fioletowymi pasemkami, która została związana niebieską gumką z falbanką. W niektórych ujęciach nosi dodatkowo żółte okulary w kształcie serc z poziomymi paskami. Charakter thumb|left|Inna, wcześniejsza wersja Pinkie Pie przedstawiona na stronie New York Times. W siostrzanej serii jest ona niezwykle towarzyską imprezowiczką, słynącą z niezwykłego poczucia humoru. Potrafi też piec wyśmienite ciasteczka i grać na wielu instrumentach jednocześnie - tworzy wręcz jednoosobową orkiestrę. W filmie jako człowiek ma podobną osobowość. Jest pełna energii, zwykle bywa uśmiechnięta i radosna. Jest także kreatywna - co roku robi dekoracje na Jesienną Ceremonię. Bywa zabawna i posiada duże poczucie humoru, którym wykazała się np. zamiatając podłogę włosami. Często wesoło podskakuje i zachowuje się jak dziecko. Lalka Pinkie Pie Więcej zabawek w artykule: Zabawki. Lalka przypomina bohaterkę filmu Equestria Girls. Lalka ma uszy przypominające uszy kucyka, znaczek Pinkie na policzku (trzy balony), różową cerę, włosy i ogon koloru ciemnego różu i niebieskie oczy. Ma na sobie białą bluzkę bez rękawków, niebieską spódnicę i różowe kozaki z żółtymi sznurówkami. W zestawie znaleźć można opaskę na włosy koloru niebieskiego z żółtym kwiatkiem, różową szczotkę z twarzą kucyka, naklejki i Club Card. Na opakowaniu znajduje się inicjał filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls, na dole znajduje się obrazek kucyka Pinkie Pie. Po lewej stronie są trzy małe obrazki jeden przedstawia znaczek Pinkie (trzy balony) drugi natomiast prezent a ostatni babeczkę. Lalka bardzo fajna dla fana Pinkie Pie i koloru różowego. Zabawka deluxe - Pinkie Pie.jpg Zabawka Rainbow Rocks - podstawowa Pinkie Pie.jpg BD8E5E0550569047F56DDB55C91FF642.jpg Zabawka Rainbow Rocks - Pinkie Pie z sukienką do kolorowania.png Wersja Kolekcjonerska Pinkie Pie.jpg Cytaty *wersja „Jestem taka zdenerszczęśliwa!” *„Fluttershy, tak? Nie daj się nabrać na jej nieśmiałość. Potrafi być naprawdę wredna.” *Twilight „Wow! Ty masz naprawdę nieczytelne pismo. Tak, jakbyś nigdy nie trzymała długopisu.” *„Natentychmiast!” *„Jesteś kucykiem-księżniczką z innego świata, a korona posiada magiczny element, który współgra z innymi elementami i bez niego one nie działają, a są potrzebne, żeby chronić wasz magiczny świat, i jeśli nie zdobędziesz dziś korony, to utkniesz w tym świecie i nie będziesz mogła wrócić przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas.” *„Szkoda, że nie mamy takiej imprezowej armaty, żeby udekorować wszystko superszybko!” *„Zgadywałam!” Twilight, gdy ta pyta się jej, skąd wie o wszystkich rzeczach z "alternatywnego" świata Ciekawostki thumb|Pinkie szuka we włosach schowanego tam długopisu. *W swoich puszystych, różowych włosach przechowuje rozmaite przedmioty, np. długopis. Potrafi też nimi otworzyć butelkę z kapslem. *Jej kucykowa wersja również cechuje się niebywałą zdolnością odgadywania biegu wydarzeń, o których nie ma solidnych informacji. Zobacz także *Galerię postaci *Kucykową wersję Pinkie Pie na MLP wiki. Film promocyjny frame|center|Poznaj Pinkie Pie Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci